off limits
by loliverxxlover
Summary: When Gabriella is off limits to troy, troy stays back. But will gabriella? troyella txg better than the summary! R


Troy sat there, staring out the window and onto the football field. He was supposed to be out on the field playing flag football, but instead he was in ISS. Troy watched as his best friend of 13 years, Chad Danforth, caught the ball from the hike and got ready to through it. Troy's eyes darted across the small field they were playing on and saw that the throw was going right to the woman of his dream, the reason he was in In School Suspension. Gabriella Montez. But she just happened to be Chad's little step sister. She was just a few months younger than Chad and wasn't even blood, and still Chad treated her like it. And so did Troy.

Ever since Gabriella's mom had married Chad's dad, Troy and Chad watched over Gabriella made sure all of the boys kept their hands to themselves and didn't even think about breaking her heart. Even though Chad's girlfriend and Gabriella's and Troy's other best friend, Shapray Evans, strongly disagreed about Troy and Chad's over protectiveness, no one could change there mind.

Troy's eyes looked at the gorgeous girl, through the glass of the window in the Math room where it was held, and sighed. His eyes went up her long, tan, smooth legs. Then on to her firm but that he had touched on more than one occasion on accident, and then to her flat stomach which was covered by the tight gym t-shirt. Troy's eyes made his way to her chest and he stopped for a moment to gaze at her 36 C breasts. Troy watched the way they would bounce as she ran down the field. Her t-shirt was white so Troy could see from the angle of light that she was wearing a red bra, Troy's favorite color.

When Gabriella caught the ball Troy snapped back into reality, if his thoughts about Gabriella made their way to Chad, well you could say Troy wouldn't be playing for the rest of the season in basketball.

Troy watched as the whole gym class walked back inside, after Gabriella had scored the winning touch down, to go and get changed. Troy turned to face forward again in his seat and looked at the clock. 5 minutes until he was free, school would be out and everyone would be going home to get ready for the game and the after party which would be held at Chad and Gabriella's house. Troy stared at the clock, with only one person on his mind.

Gabriella walked into the locker room and let out a deep breath. She had known that Troy had been watching ever since the beginning of gym. Gym was his thing, well sports were anyway and he would miss it for the world, even if he was in ISS. Gabriella walked over to her locker and bent down and spun the combination. She looked over at the pink locker which was two down from her and wondered, where had Sharpay been?

"You slutty little bitch!" Gabriella heard a voice shrill. She stood up straight, pulling her shorts down some, noticing they had risen as she was playing so they were just covering her butt. Gabriella turned around, about to tell the girl who had said that off.

"What'd yo-" Gabriella stopped as she saw her best friend. She ran over and wrapped her arms around Sharpay. "Shar!"

"EW! Gabi, your all sweaty and disgusting." Sharpay reached into her pink coach bag and took out her perfume and sprayed Gabriella all over.

Gabriella coughed as some of the perfume got into her mouth, "Shar! That's enough god."

Gabriella turned around and walked back over to her locker, knowing her pink covered friend was following behind her. Sharpay walked directly behind her best friend, sending glares at all of the girls who had been watching and whispering. Sharpay sat down on the bench, looking up at Gabriella, "Gabi, did you see how mad Chad got? I mean you couldn't look any slutier out there with those short shorts and see through shirt. And a red bra? That's Troy-boy's favorite color, he wasn't even there today. ISS remember? Oh and how come he can play tonight, I don't get it."

Gabriella pulled her shirt over her head as Sharpay went on and on, "Ok I don't look like a slut. I always wear these in gym, well just not rolled and I normally wear a red shirt. But I am n- Hey! How did you even see chad was getting mad? You weren't in gym."

Gabriella took off her shorts and sneakers, then her ankle socks. She put them in her locker after getting out her clothes she had been wearing.

"Because, I had to take a math test, yes the one I failed. I think Troy was in the room next to mine, he was in 238 right? Oh well, that doesn't matter. All that matters was that you were showing off your goodies and every guy was staring at you. Chad was pissed. Too bad Troy-boy wasn't there" Sharpay said oblivious to why she had, sharpay got out her nail file and filed her nails, waiting for Gabriella to get dressed.

Gabriella put her hand to her forehead and shook her head at her friends stupidness. She took a deep breath then let it out, turning to sharpay as she slipped on her dark blue Hollister skinny jeans, "Shar, if you could see then who else could see?"

Sharpay blew on her nails then looked up at Gabriella, "I don't know, I guess Troy could. But I don't know why that- OH! So Miss Montez was showing off for Troy. Because everyone knows but Chad and you that he's head over heels for you." Sharpay smirked at her friends cleverness as Gabriella slipped her red Wildcat t-shirt over her head.

Gabriella reached into her bag and put on her big chunky red and black bracelets, then took her pony tail out. She brushed through her hair then put in red clips, then slipped on her red and black flats and turned to smile at her friend, shutting her locker, "That's not all I have planned for today." Just then the bell rang "Come on Shar, let's go get Kelsi, it's time for a shopping trip"

Gabriella put her white bag over her shoulder and walked out of the locker room, with sharpay following. Sharpay clapped her hands and squealed "Shopping trip!"

The two girl walked out of the gym and went to find Kelsi. Tonight would be a night to remember, as these wildcats would say.

**A/N- ok so I need reviews, I'm really going to start working on my stories, I PROMISE. And if not then tell me and I'll start to again. But anyways, tell me if you want this to be like a 5 or 4 shot or a full story or just a two shot. Or if you want me to not keep going. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**33333 Caroline**


End file.
